Something Brewing
by Harkat2004
Summary: It's a normal day for Timmy but something is going to happen! Please review and noooo flames! This is first chapter!


Please Review! Not any flames or nasty comments it might hurt my feelings!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rights to FOP but I would like to own Cosmo he is the best!

A Normal Day

"GET UP" Cosmo shouted in my ear

"AHHHHH" I screeched and I discovered I was clinging onto the ceiling "What was that for?"

"Sorry Sweetie" Wanda said warmly as she pried me off the ceiling "Cosmo had some coffee this morning, and WON'T SHUT UP" shooting a glance at Cosmo, he took no notice and started pushing himself along the floor. "You better get ready for school" at that I got up kick Cosmo across the room and started to get changed.

"Honey breakfast is on the table and school is in 20 minutes!" Mum/Mom called up the stairs, I quickly dressed and raced down stairs. I ate my _Invader O's_ very quickly and rushed off to the bus awaiting me outside.

I joined A.J. and Chester on the bus.

"Hi A.J., Hi Chester!" I said to my friends, who ignored me, this was because I shoved them off their seats yesterday so the MOST POPULAR girl in school could sit beside me but I am not even a blip on the popular status scale. They did have a good reason to ignore me but soon we were talking and joking.

The bus began to slow as we reached the school. Today we had the fun of attending for an assembly

"Oh the fun I can only express for my liking of assemblies" A.J. said sarcastically

"You Wha?" Chester asked completely oblivious to what A.J. had just said

"Never mind!" he replied.

As we approached the Hall I reliased I had forgotten my bag and lunch money again!

"Wanda!" I shouted as I left my friends

"Yes sweetie," she said as she popped in from nowhere, she understood straight away and my bag appeared "here you go, is there anything else?" Wanda asked politely

"No, Thanks" I said and hurried off to assembly. What I did not know is that my teacher – Mr Crocker – had been watching me the whole time, his face began to beam with delight.

"I knew it," he whispered to himself "they all laughed at my theory about **FAIRIES**" he said and did a strange sort of spasm, (I don't know what to call it!)and ran off to his classroom where he devised a plan to catch Wanda, (he still did not know about Cosmo).

The bell rang as I finished off my maths work, I packed up my books and pencils and ran quickly to the bus. Today was rather boring, well normal (all school days are boring, unless there is a fight or something).

"Hi Wanda, Hi Cosmo," I said but I didn't hear the reply "Helllloo?!" I was beginning to get anxious and then I seen Vicky

"Hi Timmy" she said coldly, Vicky my 16-year-old babysitter was dangling my gold fish (Cosmo and Wanda) over the toilet. There was a horrible glint in her eyes, her hand began to open slowly every second seemed like a hour, but I had been prepared for this,

"Wish number 32!" I shouted (number 32 is...save yourselves and make Vicky forget) and with a flash Cosmo, Wanda and I were in my room "That was a close one!" wiping the sweat from my brow

"Sorry dear" apologised Wanda "I was taking care of Cosmo when Vicky grabbed us"

Cosmo who was now twiddling his thumbs in the corner had now calmed down from his caffeine rush but was still twitching every few seconds. I began on my homework, math, english and science! Too much to do!

Cosmo who had began to apologise for what had happened and would not stop at saying "SORRY" every minute.

"Wanda could you please gag and stuff Cosmo in a box!" I wished as I was beginning to get annoyed by the constant drowning of his voice, I a small pop he was rolling on the floor and then disappeared into a chest. It sounded like he was saying something had ate him but I ignored it and went down to eat dinner which was mums horrible grey casserole, you know the that custard you get at school all lumpy and ewww it's moving! It was like that!

I changed and brushed my teeth and sat down to read "Henry Potter and the Doggies Bone". I let Cosmo out but he had fallen asleep so I thought I'd leave him, I jumped into my cosy bed and was off like a light in a matter of seconds. The thing I didn't realise was that I might lose my Fairy godparents forever! Mr Crocker had hatched a plan to take Cosmo and Wanda away from me.

To Be Continued

So what do you think? Please review no flames! They hurt my feelings and me! Aww poor me!


End file.
